Puisi untuk Kyuhyun
by mutmut chan
Summary: Ketika cinta bukanlah hanya sekedar kata-kata… WonKyu, Kyuhyun, Siwon.


Pairing : SiwonXKyuhyun

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, poem

Disclaimer : God.

_Ketika cinta bukanlah hanya sekedar kata-kata…_

_Mutmut chan proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Puisi untuk Kyuhyun"**_

_Hari ini aku melihat matahari terbit kemudian teringat dirimu…_

_Sekilas sebelum meninggi kemudian menyilaukanku…_

**Choi Siwon **tidak lagi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna biru tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia juga tak lagi menengok ke sekitarnya untuk melihat siapa yang menulis barisan kata yang bernama puisi itu.

Siwon adalah seorang gitaris dari sebuah band lokal yang cukup terkenal di daerah Busan itu. meskipun tidak setenar band-band besar seperti di Seoul, namun prestasi band beraliran rock ini cukup diacungi jempol.

Sudah hampir 6 bulan ini Siwon selalu menemukan selembar kertas berwarna biru berisi puisi di depan pintu apartemennya setiap pagi. Semula ia mengira bahwa hal itu hanya akan berlangsung selama 1 atau 2 hari, namun ia tidak menyangka akan selama ini.

Puisi yang kebanyakan berisi kata-kata cinta dan kekaguman itu ditulis menggunakan bolpoin berwarna hitam dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi. Siwon mengira pengirimnya adalah seorang gadis.

Beberapa sahabatnya mengusulkan agar Siwon melaporkan hal itu kepada pihak keamanan, namun untuk apa jika ternyata Siwon sendiri menikmatinya. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia membaca puisi yang terkadang hanya terdiri dari satu baris itu membuat hatinya tenang. Klise memang. Tentu saja Siwon mempunyai penggemar lain yang tidak kalah cantik dan menunjukkan perhatian mereka kepadanya dengan baik, namun si penulis puisi ini mempunyai tempat tersendiri di hati Siwon. Pemuda itu berjanji bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan menemukan orang itu.

Pernah Siwon mencoba memeriksa kamera cctv yang terpasang disekitar apartemennya untuk mengetahui identitas penggemar rahasianya itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Pemuda itu bahkan pernah tidak tidur dan menunggu di depan pintu untuk menunggu orang itu, namun sama saja tidak ada hasilnya.

Setelah membaca puisi pagi itu, Siwon segera berangkat menuju studio untuk menyiapkan penampilannya bersama teman-temannya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Kyuhyun-ah! Cepat bangun! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?!" Seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar 25 tahun memukul-mukul seorang pemuda yang masih tidur menggunakan sebuah bantal.

"Noona!" Pemuda itu mengerang ketika sinar matahari menyilaukan kedua matanya. waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

"Mentang-mentang hari ini kau libur bukan berarti kau bisa tidur seenaknya. Sudah cepat bangun dan bereskan kamarmu yang sudah seperti kapal pecah ini." Teriak wanita itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia sudah jengah melihat kamar adik semata wayangnya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak disebut kamar karena sangat berantakan.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi dibentak-bentak itu akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan omelan kakaknya itu.

"Yah! **Cho Kyuhyun!**" Wanita itu kembali berteriak ketika sadar sang adik mengacuhkannya.

"_Nde. Nde. Arasseo._" Terdengar jawaban dari kamar mandi.

**Cho Ahra **segera keluar dari kamar adiknya itu untuk memeriksa sup tomat yang sedang dimasaknya di dapur.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan sikat gigi itu didalam mulutnya sambil berkaca. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu adalah seorang editor buku disebuah penerbit yang cukup terkenal di daerah yang ditinggalinya.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu sehingga ia tidak perlu berangkat ke kantor dan bisa malas-malasan di rumah. Pemuda yatim piatu itu tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya yang bekerja sebagai seorang akuntan di sebuah apartemen.

"Huft.. Noona tidak tau saja tadi pagi aku sudah bangun duluan." Ujar Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Bukan tanpa alasan seorang Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai editor buku, ia sendiri adalah seorang kutu buku yang rajin membaca, khususnya buku yang berbau sastra.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi ketika Kyuhyun mematikan alarm yang ia pasang di ponselnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk pemuda itu segera memakai celana panjang dan jaket tebal. Pagi hari di musim gugur bukan main dinginnya. Tak lupa ia memakai sebuah topi berwarna hitam dan menyambar sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang sudah ia siapkan malam sebelumnya.

Dengan menggunakan sepeda pemuda itu segera meluncur ke tempat tujuannya. Tak sampai 10 menit pemuda itu sampai di sebuah kompleks apartemen yang terletak di tengah kota Busan. Pemuda yang sepertinya sudah hapal dengan tempat itu segera masuk ke dalam.

Ia sempat mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu sebentar sebelum menggeletakkan sebuah kertas yang tadi ia bawa di depan sebuah pintu diantara deretan apartemen itu.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan terburu-buru. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Topi hitam yang tadi dipakainya hampir menutupi mata Kyuhyun.

"_Ah, Chesunghamnida._" Kyuhyun membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum memasuki lift.

Orang yang tadi ditabraknya hanya melongo dan menyaksikan pintu lift yang sudah tertutup itu tanpa bisa bereaksi apapun.

Siwon yang baru saja pulang dari sebuah café tempat ia tampil tadi malam hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pemuda yang tadi menabraknya itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Dan sudah seperti yang Siwon duga, ia akan menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna biru tergeletak didepan pintu apartemennya. Siwon memungut kertas itu menggunakan tangan kiri ketika tangan kanannya sibuk memegang gitar.

_Kali ini sebuah pertanyaan terus terngiang dalam otak ku, Sudah berapa hatikah yang kau hancurkan lewat kedipan matamu itu?_

Siwon tersenyum membacanya. Pemuda itu kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci apartemennya. Sesampainya di dalam, ia segera melepas jaket dan sepatunya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah tumpukan kertas berwarna biru. Siwon meletakkan kertas yang baru saja dipungutnya tadi diatasnya.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Ahra ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang melepaskan sepatunya.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik kakaknya sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Ahra tidak tau bagaimana berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang super cuek itu.

"Aku baru saja dari café seperti biasa." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tau semalam kau sudah pulang jam 10 untuk menonton band pujaan hatimu itu." Kata Ahra sebelum kembali ke dapur dengan muka sebal.

"Kau pasti dari rumah gitaris itu kan?" Tuduh Ahra.

"_Aniya._" Jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jjinja?" Ahra tertawa mengejek sebelum menambahkan, "_Heol!"_

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Namun sebelumnya ia akan sarapan dengan kakaknya yang cerewet itu.

"Kau ini gila atau apa? setiap pagi datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk meninggalkan sebuah puisi." Omel Ahra.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan.

"_Waeee?!" _Kyuhyun tidak mengerti alasan Ahra mengomelinya.

"Kalau kau suka dengannya, katakan saja. Jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu. Demi Tuhan sekarang sudah 2013 dan kau masih menulis puisi? Che." Ahra mencibir.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menghabiskan segelas susu yang disiapkan Ahra sebelum berangkat kerja.

***Flashback***

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun memasuki kerja. Ia baru saja diterima sebagai editor di sebuah penerbit. Seperti kebanyakan orang, hari pertama kerja adalah hari yang cukup membuat gugup dan panik.

Dan entah kenapa, hari ini justru Kyuhyun bangun kesiangan. Sang kakak yang ternyata masih lembur di kantor tidak bisa membangunkannya seperti biasa. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berangkat dengan tergesa-gesa. Untuk mencapai kantornya, kebetulan Kyuhyun harus menaiki sebuah bus yang jarak antara halte dan apartemennya cukup jauh. Alhasil Kyuhyun berlari-lari sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya.

Tanpa disadarinya, dibelakangnya sudah ada anak SD yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepertinya ia juga sedang terburu-buru.

"Yah?! _Ahjussii! _Awas!" teriak bocah itu. Kyuhyun yang terlambat menghindar pun terserempet hingga jatuh tersungkur di pinggir jalan.

"_Yaaaahhh! Baboya! Dimana otakmu bocah?!_" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Namun bocah itu mengacuhkannya dan terus mengayuh sepedanya. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir bocah itu bisa dengan seenaknya menaiki sepedanya di trotoar jalan.

Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan celananya yang terkena debu ketika sebuah sepeda motor berhenti disampingnya. Sang pengendara bahkan turun dari motornya dan membantu Kyuhyun membereskan tasnya. Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang baik hati itu.

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang begitu." Komentar sang pengendara motor itu sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun seperti terhipnotis ketika ia memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah menolongnya itu.

Kyuhyun seperti melihat pangeran yang keluar dari negeri dongeng. Ehm, mungkin berlebihan, tetapi pandangan Kyuhyun benar-benar terpaku pada sosok dihadapannya itu. ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika bus yang seharusnya ia tumpangi sudah lewat. Baru ketika pemuda itu menyerahkan tas-nya Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Waaa! Bus-nya!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar bus itu, namun tenaganya seperti baru saja tersedot habis. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"_Aisssh!_" Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh sial pagi itu. ia sudah mengacaukan hari pertamanya masuk kerja.

"Ehm, _chogi.._" Kyuhyun menoleh dan hampir menepuk keningnya sendiri ketika sadar bahwa tasnya masih berada di pemuda yang menolongnya tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia memandang pemuda tampan itu.

"_Ah, Mianhae!_" Kyuhyun membungkuk sebentar sebelum mengambil tas-nya.

"_Kamsahamnida._" Tak lupa Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Kyuhyun.

Seperti tersihir, tanpa ragu-ragu Kyuhyun menerima helm itu begitu saja dan segera naik dibelakang pemuda itu.

"Tolong pegangan yang erat." Pesan pemuda itu sebelum melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan bak seorang pembalap. Kyuhyun yang belum siap akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu.

Tak sampai 10 menit, kedua pemuda yang belum saling mengenal itu sampai di depan kantor Kyuhyun berkat arahan dari pemuda yang baru saja dilanda kesialan itu.

"_Jeongmal jeongmal kamsahamnida._" Kyuhyun membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum sadar bahwa 5 menit lagi ia akan terlambat jika tidak segera masuk.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sudah saatnya ia pulang. Dengan tubuh yang lumayan lelah setelah hari pertamanya bekerja, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju halte untuk pulang. Untung saja ia langsung mendapat tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang memungkinkannya untuk melihat pemandangan di luar.

Ketika bus itu berhenti di lampu merah, tanpa sengaja pandangan mata Kyuhyun berhenti pada sebuah layar LCD besar yang dipasang di dekat lampu lalu lintas itu. namun bukan layar itu yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, tetapi apa yang ditayangkan di layar itu.

Layar LCD itu menampilkan sebuah penampilan dari band rock dengan nama Super Junior. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan personil lainnya ketika matanya hanya tertuju pada sang gitaris yang dengan lincah memainkan gitarnya hingga membentuk sebuah nada. Meskipun band itu memainkan musik rock, namun yang masuk ke telinga Kyuhyun adalah lagu _soft ballad _yang seolah menjadi pengiringnya ketika memperhatikan gitaris itu.

***End of Flashback***

.

.

_Dan diantara gerimis yang selama ini aku abaikan, pelangi yang terbias dari matamu mengherankanku…_

_Adakah yang lebih indah dari senyummu itu?_

Itulah adalah puisi pertama yang Kyuhyun kirim untuk Siwon.

.

.

Malam itu Siwon membaca-baca kembali tumpukan puisi yang dikirim penggemar rahasianya itu. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah pesan yang nantinya akan ia letakkan di depan pintu agar si penggemar mengambilnya.

.

.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna merah di depan pintu apartemen Siwon. Dengan ragu pemuda itu meraihnya dan menukarnya dengan kertas biru miliknya. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya menggunakan sepeda, Kyuhyun memilih berjalan kaki karena ia memang pergi lebih pagi dari biasanya. sambil menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi, Kyuhyun meraih kertas yang tadi diambilnya itu.

_Jika bersembunyi seperti itu adalah bahagiamu, maka aku akan diam._

_Namun aku terkesan. Aku tersanjung dengan tulisan anggunmu dan ketulusan kata-katamu._

_Hanya… mungkinkah kata-kata itu lebih indah jika aku mendengar langsung dari suaramu yang kubayangkan merdu?_

_**Temui aku jam 4 sore ini di taman kota. **_

"Uwaaaaa ." Kyuhyun meremas kertas itu _saking _bahagianya. Ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa Siwon akan menuliskan kata-kata seperti itu padanya dan bahkan mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia saat itu.

.

.

.

Sore itu Siwon datang 15 menit lebih awal dari jam yang ia tentukan untuk bertemu dengan penggemar rahasianya itu. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang dikelilingi oleh rerumputan hijau dan pohon-pohon yang rindang.

Pukul 04.30, sudah beberapa kali Siwon mengecek arlojinya. Namun orang yang ditunggunya tak juga datang. Hujan perlahan turun membasahi bumi, termasuk Siwon yang tak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sesekali ia akan melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa orang itu akan datang.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu hampir 3 jam, pemuda itu beranjak dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju apartemennya.

Mungkin ia yang berharap terlalu banyak. Mungkin orang itu hanya main-main saja dengannya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, ketika Siwon mengecek ke depan apartemennya, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Hal ini tentu mengejutkannya. Apakah orang itu justru berhenti mengiriminya puisi ketika Siwon mengajaknya untuk bertemu?

Berbagai pertanyaan timbul di benak Siwon. Jika begini jadinya, pemuda itu menyesal telah membalas puisi penggemarnya itu.

.

.

.

Hampir satu bulan berlalu. Siwon sudah tidak lagi berharap akan ada kertas berwarna biru tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya lagi. Namun lagi-lagi harapannya sendiri mengejutkannya. Sebuah kertas berwarna biru tergeletak agak jauh didepan pintunya. Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon mengambilnya dan buru-buru membaca isinya.

_Jika kemudian cinta itu datang dari kekagumanku akan dirimu, aku takut…_

_Aku takut itu bukanlah cinta namun pemujaanku padamu semata…_

_Lalu… sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk terus sembunyi seperti ini…_

_Memandangimu dari kejauhan atau bahkan tak memandangmu sama sekali…_

_Dan rasanya memang harus aku akhiri seperti ini.._

_Namun sosokmu, senyumanmu bahkan sorot matamu.. akan terus tersemat dalam ingatanku…_

Siwon terlihat heran. Ada yang aneh dengan puisi ini. tulisan yang biasanya rapi dan mudah dibaca kini terlihat berantakan dan tidak beraturan. Puisi itu tampak seperti buatan orang yang baru saja belajar menulis.

Siwon pun merasa bahwa penggemarnya itu akan berhenti menulis puisi untuknya. Tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa lagi, Siwon segera mengambil jaket dan dompetnya sebelum berlari menuju petugas keamanan untuk menge-cek lagi kamera cctv.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menemukan titik terang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, pemuda itu melaju menuju sebuah alamat yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Ahra mematikan terlevisi yang sedang ditontonnya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan malas wanita itu segera bangkit dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya yang bertamu pagi-pagi.

Mulut Ahra terbuka tidak percaya ketika melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu. Choi Siwon. Gitaris band terkenal di kotanya.

"K-kau.." Kata Ahra tergagap.

Siwon memandang Ahra sebentar sebelum membungkuk.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapanya sopan.

.

Siwon menyodorkan kertas berwarna biru yang tadi ia simpan di saku jaketnya. Ahra terlihat salah tingkah ketika melihat tulisan tangan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa kau yang menulisnya?" Tanya Siwon langsung pada pokok permasalahannya.

Ahra terlihat gugup dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Noona.. siapa yang datang?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar ada tamu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sudah tidak terlalu asing baginya. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, ia ingat betul dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang dulu sempat ia tolong. Pemuda yang… Siwon tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya lagi ketika pemandangan yang jauh berbanding terbalik menghadapinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya menggunakan sebuah tongkat dan pandangan mata yang tidak fokus. Ahra yang merasakan kecanggungan itu segera berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Siwon lagi.

"Bisa kita bicara di luar sebentar?" Ajak Ahra pada Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Noona pergi sebentar. Kau baik-baik di rumah." Kata Ahra pada Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam.

Kyuhyun hafal betul aroma parfum yang menguar di apartemennya itu. namun Kyuhyun tidak berani menebak siapa yang datang kala itu.

.

Mungkin kau ingat ketika terakhir kali Kyuhyun mengirimkan puisinya untukmu. Lalu kau membalasnya. Aku yakin dia bahagia sekali saat itu. Tapi sayang sekali kebahagiannya tidak bertahan lama.." Ahra tampak kesulitan bercerita.

Siwon menunggu.

"..Seorang supir taksi yang mabuk menabraknya hingga Kyuhyun kehilangan kemampuannya untuk melihat.." lanjut Ahra.

"Sampai sekarang, tampaknya masih sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk menerima kenyataan ini." Ahra menahan airmatanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tapi.."

"Aku sudah melarangnya untuk tidak lagi menulis puisi untukmu.. tapi aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya.. dia tetap saja menulis puisi untukmu setiap hari meskipun ia tidak bisa menyerahkannya padamu. Hingga pagi ini dia menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkannya padamu. Bodoh.. bocah bodoh.." Ahra mencengkeram bajunya.

Kenyataan ini menohok Siwon. Jadi alasan dibalik menghilangnya Kyuhyun adalah..

"Aku pernah bertemu Kyuhyun sebelumnya.." Siwon akhirnya angkat bicara.

Ahra mengangguk, "dia pernah bercerita padaku."

.

.

.

1 minggu setelah itu, Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya tampak tengah duduk di depan televise. Tangannya sibuk menggonta-ganti channel. Ia tidak tau apa yang ditontonnya karena kini ia hanya mengandalkan indra pendengarannya. Hal itu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosan karena kakaknya yang masih bekerja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sudah ia hapal betul tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Kyuhyun meletakkan remote tv itu dan mendengarkan dengan baik-baik.

"Ah, Choi Siwon… apakah kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?" Tanya seorang MC yang tampaknya juga adalah penggemar Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

"Kekasihku adalah penggemarku.." Jawab Siwon masih dengan senyum menawannya.

"..Namun, ada seorang penggemar yang sangat spesial buatku." Lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun terlihat antusias mendengarkan. Jantungnya sudah mau terlepas dari dadanya.

"Dan pada kesempatan kali ini, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya.." Siwon meraih gitar akustiknya.

"waaa… baiklah, untuk anda penggemar spesial Siwon, silahkan mendengarkan." Kata sang MC.

Siwon mendekatkan mic pada bibirnya. Tangannya mulai memetik senar gitar itu untuk kemudian terangkai dalam sebuah nada.

"Puisi untuk Kyuhyun"

_Siapa aku hingga kau suruh untuk membaca cinta,_

_Bahkan untuk mengejanya saja lidahku berubah kelu._

_Salahkan ketidakmengertianku dan kekhawatiranku akan hadirmu,_

_Maafkan aku jika kemudian membuatmu menunggu._

_6 bulan sejak puisi pertamamu…_

_lama baru aku sadari pentingmu bagiku._

_Mungkin memang gegabah jika tak sempat kita bertemu muka kemudian berkata cinta._

_Namun… apa peduliku._

_Lewat kedipan mataku, ingin kusampaikan rasa rinduku,_

_Kemudian lewat senyumanku, ingin kusampaikan syukur karena bertemu denganmu._

_Orang lain tidak akan mengerti, tidak akan pernah._

_Tetapi Kyuhyun,_

_Untukmu… _

_Aku…_

Namun tiba-tiba saja televise itu mati.

"Mwoya!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sssstt…" Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Yah! Siapa kau?!" Teriak Kyuhyun ketakutan.

"_Na… Choi Siwon imnida._"

END.

Uwaaaaaa~ apa iniiiiiii? Seharusnya tuh ga begini… kenapa jadi begini… *jeduk2in kepala ke tembok* entahlah~ sungguh abstrak T_T

Yang penting saia ga frustasi lagi titik

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut chan.


End file.
